The Angel from Hell
by Zaidita
Summary: She had awoken in a pool of blood one thousand years ago. The rain poured down upon her, tears for the mangled human bodies around her. She looked at each one of them in terror, taking in their mangled features, their bloody faces. . . One shot.


_The Angel from Hell_

She had awoken in a pool of blood one thousand years ago. The rain poured down upon her, tears for the mangled human bodies around her. She looked at each one of them in terror, taking in their mangled features, their bloody faces. Slowly she could make out the dull eyes, the wrinkles around them, the thin lips that once spoke, that once smiled. Slowly she could see a person in each of them as the rain slowly washed away the blood. A person that was no more.

Her scream ripped through the night as her hand unknowingly slipped over a dismembered hand. Rotting chunks of body lay scattered around her and judging by the maggots that crawled upon them, and through them, they had been lying in the empty opening for days. What had happened here? How had it happened . . . had she done this? Why could she not remember anything but burning? All she knew was her name was Alice. All she knew was that the last seventy-two hours had been spent in excruciating pain. Pain that could only be described as burning. It had been as if someone had taken lava and poured it into her veins, until it was the only thing that ran through her body. It burned from within, but could not escape. It ran through her arms, legs, and her entire core, burning and searing her insides. She could clearly remember her heart catching on fire from within, her own pain drowning out the sound of her constant screams, but she could not remember anything past those seventy-two hours of hell. Had she been in hell?

The only thing that remained now of the burning, was within her throat. It was as if talons of fire were scratching from within and it was so strong it overtook every other sense, and she had not realized she had left behind the bodies to run through the fields. She was chasing something, something that was calling her. It was a smell, a hot and sweet smell. She didn't know where it came from, or what it was, and in her frenzy to find it and calm the tearing in her though she had not realized she had found it.

The fire was instantly gone. She could feel the sweet, warm liquid running down her throat, caressing her burns and soothing them. She felt normal, painless, weightless, and then she saw. She saw the life draining out of the man's eyes as he became limp. She saw him slowly fall into a deep sleep, one from which he would never awaken, but she could not tear her lips away from the flesh that gave way to the blood. It was her remedy. It was the only thing that could suppress the burning.

Once the liquid stopped flowing, she was forced to drop the lifeless body and step away to look at what she had done. She was forced to look at the lifeless body before her. Blood stained the hole in his throat, the one she had made. He was a large, muscular man, but her petite body had over powered him. This terrified look in her eyes scared her.

She fled away from the victim, running at speeds that surpassed the wind, but did not blurr the world around her. She fled from one murder, back to the scene of carnage from which she had awoken. There were ten bodies, and only one was intact. It was the neatest. Only one gash in the woman's chest told Alice that her death had been caused by the same creature that had caused the others, only this creature was more composed in their feeding. Alice knew she hadn't killed her or those around her. She had somehow been a victim that had survived.

She glanced to her own chest and realized the simple dress she wore was stained red with blood, her own blood, but her skin showed no trace of the horrid wound that must have occurred, but there was a violent tear. Then she saw it. It was small and very light against her already pale skin, causing it to pop out. It was a scar, a crescent moon scar.

* * *

"He will not do it," Edward said in a low voice that only a vampire's ears could hear.

"What was he thinking when I proposed the job?"

"Just touch him and find out yourself," Edward hissed in annoyance.

"You know I cannot do such a thing," Aro chuckled in amusement. "Our guest must trust us. Now please, tell me what passed through his mind when I asked him."

Edward said nothing, turning to face Aro. His golden eyes burned bright through the shadows. A sharp contrast to the burning red ones before him. He extended his hand simply, not dropping the fiery gaze of Aro.

Aro touched it gently, every thought of Edward blurring through his mind, but there were only a few that interested him. He stood that way for a short moment, but it was moment to long for Edward. Edward kept his own mind empty as Aro bent over their hands. His long, black hair sweeping over the connection like a curtain.

Once he let's go, he smiled pleasantly at Edward. "Most amazing."

"See," Edward glared at him. "Even Jasper will not go after that little demon!"

"The future is always changing Edward, just like the minds of vampires," he chuckled.

"May I leave now, and take Bella with me," he said, catching his answer in the form of thoughts.

"Yes, go in peace," he waived him off. "But do not forget. We have a date by which she must be changed."

Edward said nothing as he left the room, scanning the vampire's thoughts to be sure he would be allowed to leave safely.

"Really Aro," Caius said stepping forward from the shadows. "What are you planning?"

"My dear Caius," Aro said pleasantly, "One never plans. Plans are meant to be ruined! Jane dear, bring in our guest."

"Yes master," she said, gliding away on silent feet and out of the room.

Aro and his two brothers, Caius and Marcus, took their seats on elegantly decorated thrones of gold. The room began to fill with their court, vampires with gleaming red eyes who came to witness what decision would be made. They all stood amongst the shadows, leaving open the only area lite with the sunlight flooding from tiny holes from above. Aro awaited patiently as the bodies froze in place like statues. Once Jane returned, a young looking, man followed behind her. His golden eyes were downcast in boredom as he followed, betraying no emotions on his flawless face. His curly blond hair was a sharp contrast to his solid black clothes.

Once he halted before the three brothers, his sun sparkling in the sunlight as if it were made of diamonds, Aro clapped his hands together joyfully. "Welcome back Jasper! Have you had a chance to think on the job I have given you?"

"I have," Jasper's deep, bass voice filled the room, lingering in the silence and tensed with their excitement. "I have been given many jobs by you Aro. I have killed and tamed many rouge vampires. Some of those said vampires are part of your numbers now; but this vampire . . . This job I must refused."

"And why do you refuse," Caius replied curtly, and even thought there was no emotion on his pale face, Jasper could feel his impatience with the entire situation.

All the courts' gleaming red eyes were turned upon Jasper waiting for his excuse, their own emotions running high, but not disappointed or surprised by his decision. Aro's own emotions were the same as well. In fact Jasper could feel that Aro was quiet pleased with his decision.

"This particular vampire has been around for thousands of years. She has destroyed entire towns. Almost wiped out entire civilization, both vampires and humans. For thousands of years, you and many others have tried to tame her or kill her, but none have succeeded. I will be no different, Aro."

There was a moment of silence as Aro looked at his brothers. As if his eyes alone had commanded it, they reached out their hands to allow him to touch. It was a simple brush to allow only the most recent thoughts to pass between them, but it was more than enough for Aro. He turned his red eyes upon the only set of golden eyes in the room and a smile played across his eyes, "Please understand Jasper, this is a grave matter indeed. It was only a year ago the Angel from Hell walked into a small settlement of vampires and wiped them out for her own pleasure. My people call out to me, my brothers, and our establishment to stop this. How can they feel safe when a rouge vampire who lives only to destroy roams our world lying waste all?"

Jasper felt the hollowness in his word, felt the void of emotions that they were conjured from. Aro meant none of this, it was all a show for the people, his people. A play to entertain them that he was searching for a solution to their problem. He would not follow through because he knew it was a lost battle, but he had no problem with sending the best to die in his precious guard's place.

"The Angel from Hell," he referred to her as the others did, "cannot be touched. Legend says she has the ability to see the future, to see what will come. Once I decide to kill her, she will surely decide to finish me before I can follow through with the plan. I have to decline."

Aro sat in silence as if to think over his words, but his emotions that called out to Jasper stronger than his false words told him he was already set in his determination to do nothing. Aro smiled in that sly way of his before saying with a tone of regret that was not reflected in his emotions, "I am very sorry to hear this, but I believe you are correct. Perhaps the Angel will call for more than one vampire. Perhaps an army? My army? My brothers and I will look into such a thing, although war against so powerful a creature-"

"A demon," Jasper corrected him.

Aro only smiled in amusement and continued on as if Jasper had never spoken, "is never an easy task, but we must do what we must. With power comes obligations to that power. Thank you Jasper, for your time. Do expect a future meeting with us. We are to dine soon, would you like to join?"

"No thank you," Jasper said rather curtly, but he was tired of the emotions that swarmed around him, and the stony faces that did not show those emotions.

Jasper was tired of the anxiety of the crowd around him, of their worries as to what the Little Demon would do next; what new game she would entertain herself with. He was tired of the false belief and comfort from Aro's promise to consider war, when no emotion arose from Aro himself. Instead it was a painful agitation to the tedious play he set before his people to remain in control of them. Jasper was tired of Caius's impatience to end such a meeting that was, to him, entirely wasteful and pointless; a moment of eternity he would never regain. Only Marcus was void of all emotions entirely. Reading his emotions was like trying to feel and read the emotions of a dead man.

"Well, I hope you do not mind that I must ask you to take the back way. See our meal is coming very soon, and I understand your sentiments to such a matter," Aro smiled pleasantly. "Jane dear."

With fluid grace, Jane came to stand before Jasper. The tiny child like figure engulfed in her black cape turned away and lead him to an entrance opposite the one he had used to arrive. She opened a door for him that lead to a dark hallway used for what could only be described as royal progressions. Along the walls of the hall, fire burned.

"It is a great honor to walk this hall," Jane spoke softer than the breeze of the hall. "Not many see it."

Jasper said nothing, feeling no great honor to walk even the most sacred of hallways to the Volturi and the guard that served them so willingly. Even if it was a powerful sight to see. Fire cascaded down the the walls as if it were like water. It only burned when Caius was home amongst the Volturi, and this was because of his ability to create fire.

"Please enjoy your meal," Jasper spoke to her. "I can find my way well enough."

Jane betrayed no emotions upon her face, as the other vampires, but he could still feel the hunger in her, and the excitement to quench her thirst. She closed the door behind him, and Jasper started his walk alone. No creature roamed these fire lined halls that danced with shadows casted from the blue flames. Occasionally he would cross empty, and flameless, hallways that would stretch in another direction to more darkness. He passed two more hallways that he knew would lead to the private rooms of the Volturi kings, as he saw them to be, but he was not curious enough to try and follow them.

"You know . . . "she said with a voice that tinkled like chimes, "you have been torturing me."

Jasper paused, startled although it could not be seen in his face. He had not felt the presence of another amongst the hall, and still he felt nothing. There was a void, so empty, so emotionless, he wondered how he could not have felt. It was as if there was a dense nothingness that engulfed his own emotions, and he wondered how it could have been missed. He turned to the voice.

There she stood, in the shadows of one of those hallways that lead into nothingness. Her tiny frame could be mistaken for a child by unknowing eyes. It was frail, tiny, and weak in appearance. Only the curves of her chest defined her womanhood. She took one long step forward, and the grace memorized even Jasper. As she moved no sound was made, but her hair swept around her in one fluid motion as if water. It gently brushed against the skin of her cheek, drawing his attention to her angelic face. It softly brushed across those rounded eyes. His own eyes traced their shape, the way they opened up to expose her big, red, eyes, and curved back into an elegant almond shape. She gazed up at him, greedily.

As he looked upon her, Alice the Angel from Hell, he could understand why and how she had gotten the name. She was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes upon. Even though this was not his first time seeing her, it felt like it. She was like an angel in her beauty. Her face, her very smile, was just as innocent as any angel could be. Only the red that clouded her eyes spoke the truth of the hell, the evil, that lay hidden beneath the angelic face.

"Good evening Jasper," the Angel from Hell spoke his name as if it were delicate music.

Jasper remained alert, his eyes watching every detail of the dainty creature. Her very appearance was a lie. She was like a tiny angle, short, petite, frail looking. Even her voice, soft like chimes, and her laugh, intoxicating music, was a lie. The power, and evil could be seen her eyes. Her ruby red eyes.

"I don't believe, ma'am, that we have ever properly met," he said.

He could feel the spike in her emotions, the first real feeling since he had noticed her, as he spoke to her. It was if his voice had awoken her and the feelings within her. If she had been human her heart would have raced, and her breath would have came out hot, but she remained calm. Her breath came out slow, even, soundless. Her heart remained frozen inside. She only smiled at him, innocently, sweetly, with her tiny arms behind her back.

"But I know who you are," she tilted her head to the side. "And you most certainly know of me."

Her raven black hair fell across her face, kissing her cheek as she looked upward to him, curiously. She was like a small child, always smiling, almost happy. Except there was no true happiness within the emotions she pretended to portray with her face.

"You have been in my visions since I first awoke all those years ago," her voice was a soft as the breeze as she spoke now.

He did not understand, but he knew she was telling the truth. He could feel the vulnerability flooding within her as she spoke the words to him. He could feel how decrepit she felt from admitting such a thing, yet how sincere she was at the same moment, and relieved.

"I have tried to ignore you," she carried on in a laughing voice as if this were a small matter, "but you, and the Volturi, have made that very difficult."

"They want you dead," he said, interested to keep her talking, yet frightened by this interest.

He was walking a dangerous path as they continued to circle each other. If he stepped out of the line, she would surly kill him, but if he danced too long, she would surely take him in. He could feel an overpowering pull towards the tiny body. It sparked some instinct to protect it, as if it were delicate glass. There was an electric pull between them that pulled him to her, that made him thirsty to know more, to hear more. Her voice was sweeter than any blood could ever be.

"And you are the perfect assassin," she giggled. "You destroyed Maria of the South. You defeated Bloody Mary, and her mate William. Legends!"

Jasper said nothing, searching her emotions to find the meaning behind her words. He knew she was famous for playing with her food, and her men. He felt nothing within her now as she spoke. It was as if a veil of blankness had enveloped what spark of emotion his voice had first given rise too, but he could not be surprised; to be a legendarily evil as she was, she would have to effectively shut down all capacity to love, to sympathize, and to feel.

"You even destroyed my favorite piece of work," she said and he could feel the first stab of anger emit from her, but rapidly it disintegrated as she stopped her circling dance to look at him. "It took me so long to create it too."

"Nothing personal," he said freezing as well. "Darwin the Dark was making life hard for the settlers of America."

She smiled in understanding, although there was no emotion in those red eyes, or that dazzling smile. Darwin had been a human she had tortured into insanity with her soft words, and her gruesome feedings of other humans before him. Some say it was the blood she spilt before him that drove him mad; other's said it was the burning desire for her. The rest believed it was the way she let him stray as a newborn, and then starved him afterwards. Jasper could have cared less what it had been, killing him had been his redeeming act for all the humans he himself had killed.

"Why do you do it," she asked, tilting her head once more to the side like some curious child. "Why do you kill your own kind for those silly humans?"

"Were you not a human once," he questioned her, and answered her question at the same time.

Once again she smiled in amusement at his words. "I know not. When I awoke I knew nothing, save my name, but I am sure you know the legend of my becoming."

He knew he should end their conversation before he fell pray to her charms and innocent looks like Darwin, and many before and after him, but his curiosity would not allow it. To be able to have the answers from her own mouth was an opportunity he could not let pass him by, "I know the legends, yes, but what are legends except truth and fantasy mixed into one?"

"Well said," she said, now rocking side to side unnecessarily, another attempt to convey her false innocence.

She did this to draw his eyes to gentle swaying of the fabric that clung to her pale skin and curves. The fluid and soft motion was to lure him into a false security that she was not here to attack, or to destroy, but he would not fall into such a trap. "I awoke amongst a vampire's slaughtering, the only survivor. I was unaware of what had happened or what had become, but instinct swept over and I tasted the sweet taste of blood for the first time, and was terrified. I returned to where I has awoken, without even meaning to, and that was when I had my first vision of the future."

He could not be sure why she told him such things when he had not forced it from her, but he could feel the truth and the longing behind her words. She spoke with no emotion in her voice, but instead allowed it to rise and fall where she felt fit, creating the illusion of a song as she spoke. It was captivating to hear such beauty in the spoken words, even if they were dark words. Words she felt no remorse to speak, only a longing to speak them.

"I saw how the humans feared me, how they trembled at the slightest sound of my name, Alice. I saw how even the most dangerous, and the most powerful of vampires feared me and showed me respect with the way even the feared to speak my name. I heard what they said of me, how they called me a legend, how powerful they said I was . . . how beautiful. They said I was like an angel from hell, or a demon from heaven. So innocent, yet so evil. Even though they feared me, they admired me," she smiled to herself at the quiet memory of her first vision. "It was that vision that helped me decide on the direction of my eternal existence here on this earth, but there was one part of the vision that. . . baffled me, and it was you."

Her eyes that seemed to have gone out of focus as she recalled her memory, now narrowed upon his face, the faint hint of curiosity lingering within her reddened eyes. She continued on, "Your face came to me clear as I see you before me now, but what followed was a blurr. I knew you were my mate, the one I would treasure above all others, but . . . "

He listened with determination as she spoke of him, and he searched for the truth within her emotions. He found nothing as she shut them down herself, ignoring them as if they never existed. Whether it was from fear of what she revealing, or fear from what she would feel, he could not be sure. Either way she continued on with a burning in her eyes as she watched him, "I couldn't be sure if you would join me, or if you would kill me."

Jasper watched her in silence as his own thoughts and emotions struggled within him, each so powerful that not a solid thought could form. However, his struggle to remain in control of himself was proving even more difficult. He knew, he was finally facing a truth he had been to afraid to admit long ago.

"However, I saw the decision Aro made to give you a new task," she continued with a smirk. "He wanted you to kill be, but he gave you a few days to decide, so I waited. I saw you coming for me, I saw my having to kill you. I thought for sure you had decided to accept his job."

"For a brief moment I had," he said, eager to hear more about her ability and amazed that she could see him and his future.

"Then you decided against it, and I could no longer see our paths crossing," she said. "I was some what dissapointed. I had rather hoped to finally meet you, so I came to you."

He shook his head, as if it could wear off the spell her voice was creating. It was entrancing the way it rose and fell, as if she were singing some beautiful song for him. She had known him before he had become the monster he was now. She had seen the outcome of his decision to kill her, or not to kill her. Surely she had always known them to be enemies, even if she did believe him to be her mate. "Why?"

"I wanted to meet you silly," she teased him with a charming giggle that echoed within the halls and even once it faded, it still rung within his ears. "You are my mate after all, or . . . will you stand there and tell me otherwise?"

"For a vampire," he stated without regard to his instinct that told him to remain in silence, "there is no question about who their mate is. When you see your mate for the first time, you know, even if you hate it . . . even if you try to make yourself believe it isn't so, or that you are incapable to feel such a thing."

"Even if you are incapable to love," she spoke of herself.

"I saw you," he said. "I was hunting Traian of the Romanian clan who had slaughtered an entire village a day before just to strike fear in the hearts of humans, but when I found him he was already dead."

He saw an evil smile slither across her face as she remembered the event for herself. "I saw him die. I had come to watch the fall of the famous Romanian clan. They were always such a thorn in my side, always sending assassins after me."

"The Volturi rebelled against them and as war broke out," Jasper continued, "you sat and watched from the cliff tops with that smile of yours, just watching the destruction below you."

"It was a beautiful battle you must admit," she giggled at the images in her head.

"I know not," he said, "for I was watching you."

The smile that had been on her face died as a pain dug into her. For Jasper, it was the softest of pains to finally admit out loud that his mate, that his love, was an evil he had despised for so long. For her, it was painful to know he felt the same way, because that meant he would have to choose. He would have to choose her and a life of evil, or choose to continue a peaceful life. A life without her.

"Come with me," she spoke the words with urgency.

She was forming a story for herself of their life together. He could feel her battling the hope inside her for fear of disappointment. Hope was too pure of an emotion to bare, and it was difficult for her. "I can offer you so much, Jasper. Power, the world, not even the powerful Volturi could touch you!"

He could feel the urgency within her words, and the longing from within her. They were meant to be, and even the evil within her would not deny it. She longed for him, as he now longed for her. She longed for him to stand by her side, and would offer all the power she had to him.

"Is it true," he changed the subject, unable to answer her plea, "that you can see the future then."

He wanted to go with her, he wanted to stand by her side, but he could not. He had given up killing humans a long time ago. He could not take the fear, suffering, and regret that accompanied them as they faded into death, into nothing. Yet he could not bring himself to say no. She did not speak a word as she nodded her head.

"Then can you tell me," he asked, unable to make the decision himself, "what will happen to us."

She shook her head softly, the black strands of her hair flowing with the motions and entrancing him. "The future is not set in stone, that is why I could not see the future the day I first saw your face. It can change with a simple decision, and until a decision is made I see nothing."

"Is that why you can not be killed," he asked, "because once they have decided to kill you, you have already seen it?"

"Yes," she seemed pleased with his ability to put the clues together. "Once it is decided, I see what will become, and I can stop it."

Jasper crossed the short distance that separated them, and she did not flinch away from his approach. She instead welcomed it, turning her face upward to smile at him. Standing in her gaze, in her smile, he felt as if he was standing in the sun. It was if she was warming his cold skin. He felt as if were a human yet again, and desire burned within him to live, to love, and to feel. He longed for her, for her touch, for her smile, but something was wrong.

"In your vision of us, what did you see," his voice rising with urgency.

"I saw us Jasper," she said with a pleasure searing within her from the mere memory of it. "You and me, in the sun, our hands entwined as fire burned around us. Only you, and only me, and you were looking into my eyes with those red eyes of yours that I have never forgotten."

Jasper understood. She had not seen herself with golden eyes, because she could never make that decision. He, however, had the choice. He could abandon his peaceful way of life. He could stand to suffer through the guilt of killing innocent humans and their agonizing feelings of regret for not living a life more completely and for not saying goodbye to the ones they loved. He could stand it, as long as it meant that every day of eternity her eyes would look into his and she would smile onto him.

Or he could cast her into the fires that burned around them. He could punish her for the thousands of years she had spent not only feeding from humans, but from torturing them. He could avenge those such as Darwin who she had tortured into insanity just to see what she was able to do to another soul. He could punish her for those feelings of pleasure to see how much power she held over another, free-willed being. He could end her reign of terror that had ended the life of so many before it had even began. He could avenge those children she murdered. He could avenge those souls she had mangled.

"Alice," he said drawing his face closer to her. "I love you."

He pressed his lips against hers. They were small and soft beneath his own, unlike anything he had expected. She kissed back, more softly than he believed possible for such a dangerous woman. He wrapped both of his arms around her tiny waist, picking her up off the ground, and pulling her deeper into the kiss. She rested one hand on his shoulder, as the other ran through his hair. He didn't need to breath, and for a long moment, he imagined this kiss to last forever. The way her body rested against his own, the way her tiny fingers ran their way through his curls, and the way she lost herself too, made them feel all the more human.

Their lips parted and their was a shriek. He could see the way her eyes glazed over and her body became rigid as her final moments passed before her own eyes as the decision was made, but it was too late. He watched as her body was flung into the blue flames around them. He could hear her screams of pain as they consumed her flesh, too much for her to force herself to escape.

He watched as his only love melted away before him. He could hear the tearless sobs that cried out his name, and a desperation that echoed through her emotions that swept over him. It was a burning sadness that tore into his lifeless insides. It was a regret so strong as she, and he, both realized the love they would never have, the love they would never experience. Within it, there was the burning question, if her vision had been any other, would she have chosen the path she had taken with that first vision? If it had been only of him, would she have became the evil that had haunted human, and vampire existence? Would they have lived in love and peace?

"Jasper," she cried out once more as she no longer looked like the beauty that had warmed his presence only moments before, her flesh now almost completely gone.

The agony of losing his only mate, and by his own hands, was so strong, he began to dive for the flames to join his only love in death, but strong hands held him back. He struggled as she sobbed his name one final time, but the two sets of hands held strong.

"Alice!"

She was no more, and only his cries echoed the halls around them, lingering within the silence with her last screams. She was no more, and it was his hands that had done the deed. It was his own hands that had set the human and vampire world free of her menacing threat. It was his own hands that had taken away his only chance at love.

His struggle ended as he landed to his knees, broken and hallow inside.

"Jasper," a voice he did not recognize spoke.

Two golden eyes bore into him beneath a messy array of bronze hair. "Thank you."

He wasn't sure who had spoken. He didn't know if it had been him, or if it was the other set of hands, or if had been Jasper himself.

"Let's take him with us," another voice suggested, but who's he was not sure, and he did not care.

They pulled him up. On his left the bronze hair man. On his right, a large, curly, black hair man, both his age in physical appearance. He had not realized he had even been walking, until a human girl met them within the dark hallway. She looked at them both from beside another blond vampire.

And Jasper let the two girl's love, and their relief wash over him, and he allowed them to take him far away. He had ended the terror reign of the Angel from Hell, the angel he had loved and hated. Yet he couldn't help wondering, was the vision of her becoming the demon she had become the reason she had become such a thing? If she had not had her visions, would she had been such a monster?


End file.
